


A Quick Interlude

by Shatterpath



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Leverage quickie, written 8-14-09</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Archive permission to Shatterstorm Productions and Archive of Our Own only, please.

It's not my fault she lost the bet. Really, it's not like she could win, but one can always rely on the power of the competitive drive. The handcuffs were the easy part, getting her to be silent was worse. Luckily, threatening to call Hardison to bring up his video camera worked wonders. It's not like he needs both hands to operate the silly thing. And this is better than any porn he's ever watched, guaranteed! Panting and glaring, Sophie can't help the sexy little animal grunts, her body dancing on my probing fingers and I debate on punishing her for breaking the rules.

Then, she's screaming and cussing in languages I don't know while her body's slow dance becomes a samba and I decide that punishment can wait.


End file.
